


Fanart for You've Already Won Me Over (In Spite of Me) by AllTheCosmos

by GaiaYukari85



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Sleeping (and Reading) together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaYukari85/pseuds/GaiaYukari85
Summary: “Shut the fuck up and let me read to you.”





	Fanart for You've Already Won Me Over (In Spite of Me) by AllTheCosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’ve Already Won Me Over (In Spite of Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181626) by [AllTheCosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheCosmos/pseuds/AllTheCosmos). 



> Scene from Chapter 24. So SPOILER if you haven't read it yet.

It had been AGES (really AGES) since I took my pencils and started drawing a fanart but this fic deserves ALL THE LOVE so lines just flowed form my hand. Because I'm not an artist, I took reference from a Romione fanart I can't find anymore. I thought it fit perfectly with the opening scene at Chapter 24:  
"They finish the story. With Nurse’s head pillowed on his chest. Which was a study in upper arm strength, as he had to keep raising the book up to turn the page. But totally fucking worth it. He hears the soft sniffles. Feels the wet drops collecting on his t-shirt. He closes the book with a warm, contented smile. Places it gently, securely, into the corner of Nurse’s bed. It’s rightful place. He’s probably never been more grateful for a piece of literature. He lets himself press a kiss into Nurse’s hair."


End file.
